Always Surrender
by SkyMaiden
Summary: She hated how no matter what she just couldnt keep away from him. And most of all she hated how her body would always surrender to him. "No matter what your mouth says to me my dear, your body always tells me otherwise. " Shu/Yuna


**A/n: Alright so trying some Shuyin/Yuna because they were the first pairing that really got me into the game. So I feel like I should pay some tribute to them. It's still good just not as good as Rikku and Shuyin but still a good pair.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy**

* * *

><p>Here she went again to see the mysterious blond-haired male who had literally haunted her thoughts and dreams. He had seemed to take over her life in many aspects. A few meetings had led her to this point of seeking him out and finding him no matter what the circumstances. She didn't know what kept bringing her back to him but so she continued to be drawn to him. Her mind had always screamed at her to forget about him, but her heart and body would never allow herself to forget.<p>

"_No matter what I can't stop myself."_

She had a feeling that she would definitely find him. She could almost always sense him ahead of time. The brown-haired female found herself on the beach this time. Her feet continued to make her move and she did not stop until she spotted someone coming out of the water. His blond locks were wet and clinging to his face. His muscled bound body exposed with the moon glistening on his shirtless form. She felt her face redden at the sight of him.

"_I knew you would be here_."

The man stood there. He smirked and pushed his hair back out of the way.

"_You simply could not stay away could you?"_ he thought.

He then began making his way towards her. She also started walking towards him.

"Well hello,"

"Shuyin," the brown-haired female spoke.

"I suppose that you couldn't stay away again."

She felt the heat flush over her face. He could be so smug and cocky and she hated that, but he wasn't wrong which did make her quite angry.

"What makes you think I'm here because of you?"

He only smiled. "You're still being stubborn, very well, that's fine."

The blond male then walked away from her. He could be a patient person when he wanted. He went to where his boots and jacket sat on the nearby rocks. He sat down to get his shoes and jacket back on.

"You're just going to ignore me?" she questioned.

He looked back at her then tied up the laces on his boots.

"Why should I pay attention? You are not here to see me correct?"

He put his jacket on and then began to walk away once again. She hated this. She hated all of the games.

"Wait," she called out to him but he didn't stop.

"Shuyin, wait."

That did the trick when he heard his name he paused then turned around to face her. She walked over to him. She would tell him what she thought of him.

"You are the cruelest man I've ever met. You're so selfish, conceited, and you could probably even be some type of sociopath."

He blinked. "I'm all those things huh? Okay I'll play. I'm all of those things and yet you still come back to me don't you Yuna?"

She shuddered slightly at that deep, husky tone of his. He put his hand to her cheek.

"What does that say about you my dear? You can hardly keep yourself away from me long enough."

She closed her eyes at his soothing touch. She knew he was right. She hardly could keep away from him. Her thoughts were always racing to him.

"Stop," she whispered.

"Why, why do you continue to fight how you feel? If you can't just accept it and admit the truth. I think that it would be best if you just stopped coming to find me. You should just let it all go and pretend that I don't exist."

She felt insulted by his comment. If it were so simple she would have already done that. She would have done that a million times over.

"I can't. You already know that I can't." She stopped. "I think that's what makes me so upset how you play with my feelings Shuyin. You're in my head and it feels like….it feels like you control me."

The blue-eyed male gazed into her bi-colored orbs.

"I never said that I was a good person. You already knew that before you allowed yourself to become involved."

She felt the tears but held them back.

"I knew you aren't perfect. No one is perfect, but I…" she gripped her fist. "I don't know why you want to hurt me so badly. It's like you get some thrill out of my pain."

He frowned. "Stop with the dramatics I don't want to hurt you."

She let out a bitter laugh. "You could have fooled me Shuyin. I bet it would please you to no end to have me begging you."

"If that's what it will take for you to be honest."

Yuna paused. "W-What,"

"You are wrong about me wanting to hurt you. The only thing that irks me is how you put up this fight and pretend that you don't ache for me. You want me just as badly as I want you, but you hold back and you to lie to yourself and when you do that it makes me to treat you in the way that I have. I hate when people lie to themselves."

"Shuyin," she blinked with a whisper.

"You will not waste anymore of my time. I will not play this game with you. Stop seeking me out if it hurts you so much to admit the truth. Goodnight," he told her.

The blond then headed away again. The brunette soon shook her head. She couldn't let him leave she simply couldn't. He couldn't leave like this it didn't feel right.

"Shuyin please wait." She ran after him.

He would not stop for her this time. He wouldn't acknowledge her but she did catch him, grabbing him by the arm.

"Shuyin please," she spoke. "Don't go, don't leave me."

She hated how he made her feel this weak but she also knew how good she felt with him too. She wanted to feel all of that again. She just wanted him no matter the other stuff.

"Let me go," he spoke calmly.

"No, I can't. I just can't." She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned up against his back. "I hate how you make me feel this helpless. I hate how I can't let go of you. Sometimes you just make me feel like I hate you." She then felt the tears coming down her cheeks. He turned around and put his hand to her face.

"You say this now but I know better. Your words do not match your actions. If you hated me so much you'd never allow me to do the many things I've done to you." He caressed her face. Her skin flushed red and he kissed her lips

"You wouldn't let me kiss you." He rubbed her shoulder and moved downward.

"You wouldn't react to every touch."

She let out a moan as he put his hand into her shirt and lightly caressed a breast. "Oh…"

He put his mouth to her ear and whispered. "You want me so badly it hurts. That's why you act this way. You want what only I've been able to give you, and that is complete and total satisfaction." He lightly squeezed her nipple.

"Mm…please…"

"All you have to do is ask and you could have whatever you wanted sweetheart."

She could not be strong for she felt her resolve weakening. "Shu…" she breathed, it was hard to think with him now rubbing her semi-swollen nipple.

"What is it, tell me? Tell me the words."

He would not give her what she wanted or needed until she told him.

"Well, this can continue or I can go it's your choice."

She swallowed hard but then wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Shuyin please I need you. I want you…"

He smiled sexily then captured her mouth in a hard, deep kiss. She didn't hesitate in kissing him back. He suddenly picked her up and then laid her down on the beach. He wasted no time in pulling off the lilac-colored top she had on and the blue bra as well quickly exposing her breasts. He grabbed them both in each of his hands then squeezed.

"Mm…"

His hands always felt so good while he rubbed her. He lightly flicked his mouth across one nipple. "Your nipples are so sensitive, just a little touch and they already react."

He knew her body inside out. He knew how and where to touch her. The blue-eyed male pulled down her shorts and underwear leaving her naked before him. He continued to pleasure and tease her breasts with his mouth. He then spread her womanhood with his hand.

"Oh…" she cried out as he pushed a finger inside of her. "Oh god…" she closed her eyes.

He pushed his finger inside of her hot, warmth. The double sensations from his mouth to her nipple and also his hand in her womanhood were so intense. Each time they were intimate he sent her body into complete ecstasy.

"_I'll probably never be able to stay away from him at this rate."_

He sucked very hard on the swollen nipple.

"Mm…" she breathed.

He was correct about her being particularly sensitive to touch or it could have been the simple fact that she was sensitive to him. Her body responded to absolutely everything he did to her.

"Ah-hah," he whispered as he brushed up against her swollen clit. She instantly squirmed. "Don't fight it. I know that you want to cum."

He teased the young woman's clit in slow, circular motions fingering her.

"Shuyin…" she called out his name.

Oh how he loved hearing the way she called out to him. He loved the way she moaned out his name.

"I know you want to…" he slid his fingers inside of her harder.

"Oh…god…"

He felt the light twitching of her clit. "It won't be much longer now, come on my dear." He urged. She closed her eyes and soon felt her orgasm take over.

"Shu…" she sharply cried out and released quite hard over his hands. Her fluids freely dripped from her warmth.

"_Mm…"_ he thought at how good she felt on his fingers. He waited until he felt the last moments of her release died down. He pulled his fingers free and licked them clean. She had a great taste that he could never get tired of. He looked to see the bi-colored eyed woman with her hands currently on his belt-buckle.

"Oh," he raised an eyebrow to her curiously. "What are you doing?"

By now she wanted him beyond words. She needed to feel him.

"Take them off or I will." She basically demanded which actually sounded quite hot to him.

"Are you finally letting go? That's good because we waste too much time playing games. Why don't you do whatever your heart desires?"

The brunette then removed his shorts and pulled them down with his boxers. She freed his semi-hard cock from its prison. She stared at him for a while. She hadn't really looked at it so closely before but the feelings she currently felt by really looking were very new and different.

"You're staring so hard like you've never seen it before."

It was true. He smiled in amusement because she honestly seemed like quite the virgin to him right now.

"I've never looked this closely."

"That's true I suppose. It has mostly been buried deep inside of you. I don't think you'd have a lot of time to look at me."

She burned red from the memories of all their previous encounters. "Can I…" she hesitantly began. He blinked. "What is it?"

She had always been rather curious of something. She put her hand to his member and started to stroke him up and down. It caused a satisfied groan to escape him.

"Oh if you wanted to jerk me off you could have just said so."

She shook her head and to his surprise he felt something hot and wet on the tip of his member. "Oh…" he moaned with eyes wide. "_She wants to blow me. Well I'd never expect this from you. My dear Yuna what other things do you think about that you are too reluctant to share."_

Carefully she slid her mouth up and down his length. He had an interesting taste that she found herself enjoying. She never imagined that she would enjoy doing this. Her mouth felt incredible against his flesh and for not having had done this before she was doing such a good job. She took a bit more of him into her mouth while continuing her soft, gentle sucks

"That feels so good." He groaned.

She felt him twitch slightly and get that much harder in her mouth.

"_He tastes so good."_

She didn't know why that was but she definitely enjoyed him. The blue-eyed male groaned again. If she kept this up he would no doubt cum.

"Yuna," he moaned out her name. "You need to stop or I will orgasm." He warned. She actually did taste the pre-cum sprouting from his swollen cock head. The brunette pulled him out of her mouth.

"Was it okay?" he questioned since he honestly didn't expect her to do that.

"Yes." She nodded. "It wasn't bad."

"Very well, at least you got some pleasure out of it." he looked down at his throbbing hard cock. "Hm," he laughed. "It looks like I did too. What do you say we not let this go to waste? If you want to that is?"

"I…"

He put a hand to her cheek then gave a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Tell me what you want."

"You already know what I want."

"I want you to tell me." He repeated.

She knew they wouldn't get anywhere until she gave him what he wanted.

"I want you. I want you more than anything." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I need you."

He instantly reacted to those words feeling his cock jump at the many thoughts currently running through him. He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed inside.

"Oh god…" she immediately moaned out as she instantly felt him.

"Shit," he groaned out with her right away clenching down on him. "You're so damn tight." He bit down on his bottom lip.

He was sure that he had been the girl's only lover and she had known no one else but him. It made his ego boost to know that.

"_I'll make sure you never know anyone else_." He thought as he began to move. She locked her legs around his waist.

"Y-yes…" she cried out in pleasure. She had been craving this very thing. He fulfilled something inside of her that she hadn't ever felt before, even if she claimed to hate him she truly didn't. Deep down if she truly admitted it to herself she knew she loved him. The blond on top slammed into her with such a harsh intensity, suckling on her erected nipples while doing so. She moaned harder with each of his strong movements. She grabbed a hold of his head taking a fist full of hair.

"Oh god, Shu it feels so good."

He nodded in agreement because it certainly did. She felt him begin to twitch and pulsate.

"I'm close." He told her. She knew that he was close. His movements slowed down with each thrust.

"Fuck." He soon moaned.

He hunched over as he came to his release hard with loops of white leaving him. The power of his orgasm made her cum too.

"Shu…" she screamed his name and he saw white as she clenched all the way down on his cock, encouraging him to send a few more hard thrusts into her body before taking a hold of her lips. He kissed her hard on the mouth bust stopped when he felt something wet hit his face. He looked to see that she had silent tears falling down her eyes. He blinked. He didn't intend to hurt her if that's what happened. Concern washed over his face.

"Hey," he spoke with a hand to her face. "What's wrong?" he wiped away the tears as they continued to fall. All of the stress of their situation was finally starting to leave her body and she felt a sudden calm.

"Shuyin," she whispered with him just gazing down at her as he waited to hear more.

"I love you."


End file.
